


Promise

by janusrome



Series: 30 Days of Writing [12]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他們坐在辦公室裡慶祝，Nathan開了一瓶香檳，倒進兩個馬克杯。Finch坐在沙發上，望著他的朋友。（字數：約2,000）</p><p><strong>30 Days of Writing</strong>, day 28.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Days of Writing, day 28 - promise
> 
> written for 燦松

 

Finch從來都不覺得自己活在Ingram的陰影之下。

實際上，Ingram越是醒目，他越覺得安心，畢竟他從來都不希望自己成為眾所矚目的焦點。只要眾人把注意力放在Ingram的身上，他們自然而然會忽略他。當初他們做出這種協議，並非是他謙虛不居功，而是……一種保護措施。在這個資訊遠比你想像中還要容易取得以及外洩的時代，隱身在暗處——人群裡——帶給他安全感。

因此，某方面而言，Finch非但不是生活在Ingram名聲的陰影之下，反倒是活在Ingram名聲帶來的保護傘底下。

不過，有些時候，Finch不免感到自己有點像是Ingram蒼白的影子——尤其是現在，他偽裝成在公園裡慢跑的人， _躲在樹後_ ，戴起耳機，竊聽Ingram和Alicia Corwin的對話。

Nathan是一個非常有魅力的人。帶著調情味道的應答方式——甚至連對方的威嚇他也能用針鋒相對的俏皮話回應——信心十足但不失些許玩世不恭的輕佻，儘管他無法清楚解釋Machine的運作方式，但他也能把這講得像是不能透露的機密，要對方自己搞清楚。

這種說話的方式是Finch學不來的。

會面結束之後，Finch確認沒有探員監視他們，他才走過去和Ingram會合。

「下次換你跟他們會面，輪到我躲在暗處。」

Finch挖苦回道：「你可以試試。」

十一年前，他們共同創立IFT的時候，訂下的協議就是由Ingram擔任公司的「面孔」——負責出面接洽客戶、出席各種公開的場合；Finch只負責軟體程式的領域，而且他要求 _不要_ 掛名為公司創辦人，而是在IFT當個尋常的僱員。那是他們對於經營公司的分工協定。過去三、四年當中，Nathan經常向他抱怨，說成天出席各種公關活動讓他厭倦，然而Finch看得出來，Nathan說歸說，但長袖善舞的他，其實頗為享受穿梭在羨慕、景仰、巴結或是對他懷有敵意的人群當中。

然而，Nathan說那些話並不是他得了便宜還賣乖——那些「抱怨」傳達的訊息是，如果他的朋友對這個安排改變了心意，不想要再隱身幕後，他們隨時都可以改變約定的內容。

Finch對現狀相當滿意，畢竟「名聲」從來都不是他追求的。十年下來，IFT讓Ingram名利雙收，但他們私下相處時，Nathan用的詞始終是「我們的公司」，他從沒忘記他的朋友不為眾人所知的付出，也一直擔心自己「攬功勞」對Finch不公平。

數天後，Alice Corwin帶著她的上級Weeks突然闖進Ingram的辦公室，Finch藉由擺在辦公桌上的針孔攝影機監聽了整個對話。他得知Machine獲得了初步的成功，政府的代理人決定購入Machine，他們的合約有了著落——但他也發現Weeks正是過去六個月不斷嘗試（且一再失敗）駭入Machine系統的人。

當晚，他們坐在辦公室裡慶祝，Nathan開了一瓶香檳，倒進兩個馬克杯。Finch坐在沙發上，望著他的朋友。從MIT的同班同學開始，他和Nathan相識也二十年了。Nathan是個有夢想且有行動力的人，秉持著自己的理念創立公司，參與慈善公益的活動。在世貿中心坍倒之後，他主動和政府部門接洽，希望能夠以自己的方式協助政府打擊恐怖活動。Finch總認為，與其說Ingram是個愛國者，不如說他關心自己的同胞，不願再見到類似的悲劇上演。

Nathan將其中一杯香檳遞給Finch。他們兩人舉起一模一樣的馬克杯碰了一下。

「幹得好，我的朋友。」Nathan說，「好啦，告訴我，Machine到底是怎麼鎖定Kurzweil的？」

Finch開始解釋Machine篩選和連結資料的機制。Nathan _曾經_ 是個出色的軟體工程師——在他被公司的行政事務淹沒之前——但Finch才是真正出類拔萃的程式設計者，他們的分工方式不全然是因為Finch對於保護自我隱私的偏執，一部分的原因也是追求公司最大利益的考量。

在他解釋完之後，得知 _所有人_ 的一舉一動無時無刻都被監視的Nathan做出了「這很嚇人」的結論。

這的確很嚇人。生活空間裡無所不在的監視器、通訊監聽、網路監控，政府透過這些管道確實抓到了不少恐怖份子並且阻止籌劃中的恐怖攻擊，但同時社會大眾的隱私形同不存在。Finch堅持將Machine設計成一個獨立運作、不受干擾且不能人為操控的程式並且對外宣稱這是一個「黑箱」，就是擔心有人濫用他（們）的心血，拿來當作收集特定對象資料的工具。

在這個龐大的計畫開始之初，他們便已達成共識。Ingram從不干預Finch的工作，完全尊重他的理念。Ingram不是一個天真的人，但他聽到Finch證實和他接洽的Weeks正是多次嘗試駭入系統的人，難免還是感到憤慨。

「這就是為什麼我們得避免任何像他那樣的人干預。」Finch做出結論。

Ingram起身，Finch闔上筆電，跟著站了起來，他們一前一後走出辦公室。

下班時間早已過了，IFT大樓幾乎籠罩在黑暗的寂靜之中。他們走進電梯，在封閉空間共處的數十秒之間並沒有交談，只是安靜地站在對方的身旁。他感覺到Nathan稍微靠了過來，兩人的手臂輕輕碰了一下。他聞到香檳的味道，也聞到Nathan身上熟悉的淡淡香水味。

他跟著Nathan一起回到他那寬敞的閣樓住所。

Machine的進展和突破讓Finch相當有信心，他相信再過一兩年計畫就可以大功告成，而他們公司又會再度回到軌道，前景一片看好。

這是一個值得慶祝的晚上。

在他對Nathan道晚安然後沉沉睡去的時候，他感到非常平靜，非常滿足。

七年之後，Finch坐在辦公桌前，從Will Ingram的手中接過揉成一團的餐巾紙。他攤開一看，裡面是一個香檳軟木塞。

_Day one. The Machine. 2/24/05_

Finch下意識唸出了餐巾紙上的那些字， _然後_ 才理解到這個軟木塞代表的意義。

他的思緒立刻遠離偽裝成保險業大亨的辦公室。他回想起Nathan，想起Nathan發現了「不相干的數字」讓他們幾乎起衝突的那一刻、想起那場意外、想起Nathan的葬禮、想起了……那一晚。

他把軟木塞包了回去，低下頭，短暫闔上眼，壓下自己的情緒，竭力不要在故友的兒子面前露出任何可疑的跡象。

曾幾何時，他的生活充滿了謊言，他必須靠著一個又一個的謊言才能保護他所珍惜的人——其中包括了他的「死亡」。

 

 


End file.
